


eagerness and hesitation (and an easy sort of trick)

by WattStalf



Series: cos your love's got the best of me (baby, you're making a fool of me) [12]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, PWP, Urophagia, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, but also warning for other stuff, general warning for them, sorry for all the piss, sort of a little bit of desperation at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I been putting in all this extra effort while you've been keeping this easy trick from me! You know that's not fair, right, Lua?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	eagerness and hesitation (and an easy sort of trick)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fucking sorry for this but you people know i am a sick, kinky fuck and I wanted to write about these two doing somethig like this and I thought it would be nice to write Ladd almost being restrained about something.

__"I can't believe ya thought you could hide something like this from me," says Ladd, shaking his head with a laugh.

Lua blushes as she says, "I wasn't..."

"Yeah, yeah, angel, I know," he says. "You weren't hiding it from me to be sneaky, just trying to keep from 'bothering' me, even though you should know better by now! Nothing you do is a bother, doll." He can tell she's still uncomfortable even after that, but he also can't say he blames her. It is a little weird that this is what she wants, but it's not so weird that he didn't get hard thinking about it, and it's not so weird that he isn't about to indulge her in her little fantasy.

He isn't hard right now, because that would get in the way of things, and it's taking all of his willpower to keep it that way. Her face is almost unreadable, her mouth a thin line and her eyes empty, but he has learned to read her even like this, and even if she wasn't blushing such a deep, beautiful red, he would be able to tell that she is very, very excited and her excitement is contagious. He never would have expected his angel to want him to piss on her so much, but if it's what she wants, it's what she gets. After all, he has to keep her entertained in the meantime, while he keeps her waiting for her death.

"You want it now, baby?" he asks, and she lights up like a goddamn Christmas tree. "Well, that's good," he adds with a nervous laugh, "cos honestly, I don't think I could wait much longer anyway."

At that, she actually moans; so softly that he can barely hear it, but still. And it's true, he isn't sure how much longer he can last. He wanted this to be perfect, so he made sure he was very prepared, and now there's a dull throb in his bladder and he can hardly stand still. Now that he's pointed it out to Lua, she stares at him, watching every fidget with interest, and he wonders if she could get off to this alone. He's full enough that, if he doesn't do this soon, he'll get to find out, but he knows she wants right now, and that's exactly what he's going to do.

"How do you want it, exactly?" he asks, squeezing his thighs together.

Lua kneels down in front of him, looking up at him shyly. "My face is fine," she says quietly. He laughs at that, shaking his head, and her blush deepens.

"Damn, dollface, you're eager, huh? Well, don't worry, I can do that for you," he says, and he pulls down his zipper. Lua watches him, eyes wide, as he frees his cock, and then he says, "Might wanna keep your eyes closed, there, baby." She complies, and then he aims, and for a moment, he hesitates. No matter how much she wants this, no matter how much the idea may turn him on- and that's so, so much more than he was expecting- something still feels wrong about this. It isn't like he's a paragon of morality, far from it, but he'll be damned if he's ever accused of not treating his fiancée like a gentleman should. And Lua is a lady, plain and simple, and he knows he isn't the only one who would feel very off, pissing all over a lady's face while she's still wearing one of her absolute favorite dresses.

Unfortunately- or maybe actually very fortunately- his bladder does not have the same hang ups as him, and he doesn't have much time to think about whether or not he should disappoint her before it's already happening. Groaning from the sheer relief of it all, he lets loose, the stream arcing as he aims at that beautiful, gorgeous face of hers, and he imagines, for a moment, that there's a target to aim at, that by hitting her in the center of the bridge of her nose, he's winning somehow. But then she parts her lips to moan, and he panics, trying in vain to stop the stream before any of it reaches her mouth...until he sees her tilting her head to catch it, and then he's got a new target to aim for.

Ladd still can't make sense of why she loves it so much, but Lua looks absolutely jubilant, so he knows that she loves it, and it feels damn good to relieve himself after holding back for that long under any circumstances, but it feels even better when he gets to look at a beautiful woman while he does it. Every now and then she opens her eyes to get a glimpse of him, and whenever she closes her lips, the stream runs down the front of her. Her dress is getting soaked, and will surely be stained a faint shade of yellow when it dries; not quite as beautiful as red, but he thinks there might be something to it anyway.

He leans in when it begins to trickle to a stop, determined to let Lua get every drop she can, until he's right up against her, dribbling directly into her mouth, and then it's over. There's a faint ache in his bladder from how full he let himself get before starting, and he pants, watching her as she opens her eyes and a small smile graces her features, and she's so flushed and her breathing is so ragged. He notices that she isn't sitting still, and he smirks, finally allowing himself to get hard.

"Oh, you're real close, aren't you, babydoll?" he asks. "You're about to come just from that, aren't you, my little angel?" He drops down in front of her on the floor, and doesn't really give a damn that he's in his own puddle and that now his clothes are getting wet. She's in his arms in a split second, and then he's got her in his lap with dress up over her hips. It takes less than a minute of stroking her clit to get her there, whimpering his name, and then he turns her around, sitting back and bringing her down on his cock.

"Oh, Ladd," she breathes, and he grunts, thrusting up into her. She grips his shoulders tight, and he reaches up to push a strand of hair out of her eyes before cupping her cheek in his hand.

"You look so vulnerable like this," he says, though it is very hard to speak. "So very weak and so...easy...to..." He drops his voice as he says it, trailing off and moaning, almost in unison with her. She loves to think about it just as much as he does, and that's what makes her so goddamn special.

"Who woulda guessed," he says after a moment, when he feels like he isn't going to last much longer and wants to get a few more remarks in, "that all it took to get my angel so excited was a little piss? I been...I been putting in all this extra effort while you've been keeping this easy trick from me! You know that's not fair, right, Lua?"

She lets out a few breathy giggles before she's reduced to a whimpering mess, digging her nails into his shoulders as she comes. He's not far behind her, but he's proud of himself for lasting that long, and by the time he has her back to the bedroom, he's certain he'll already be sporting an erection again. Either she just has that sort of effect on him, or he's always had a healthy appetite, but either way, he's lucky that hers is even bigger.

"If you want that again," he says, once he's given both of them a chance to catch their breath, "all you gotta do is ask, baby. Or just tag along when I gotta take a piss, and we'll see what happens, huh?"

She beams at him, and even if he hadn't loved every second of it, this would make it all worth it, over and over again. The brighter her face is, the more goddamn lively she looks, the more fun it will be to cause that life to drain from her face.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be at least one more watersports fic with them i am sorry I do not make the rules


End file.
